Fatigue
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: OS. Depuis quelques jours, Kyoya n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mais il fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Ginga, de son côté, cherche une solution pour qu'il aille mieux


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Encore désolée. J'ai un peu de mal à me remettre au rythme d'un OS / chapitre par semaine. Ce week-end, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je posterai le chapitre 8 de la fic D'anciennes ombres.

* * *

 **Fatigue**

* * *

Ginga adressa un regard inquiet à son petit ami. Kyoya était complètement épuisé. Il le voyait même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Il était dans cet état depuis la veille, quelques jours après son retour d'une session d'entraînement.

L'inquiétude se resserra autour de Ginga tandis que Kyoya secouait la tête, comme pour chasser la fatigue. Il était toujours en pleine forme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de différent cette fois. Il ne pouvait même pas le demander à Kyoya : ils avaient beau sortir ensemble, il ne partagerait jamais avec lui ce qu'il considérait comme un état de faiblesse. Avec un soupir, Ginga le vit se tenir plus droit et laisser son regard dériver autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de cet instant de faiblesse. Malgré la profonde fatigue qu'il ressentait, la fierté continuait de briller dans ses yeux, de même qu'une colère sous-jacente qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il ne le laisserait jamais l'aider.

Ginga se leva et s'approcha de Kyoya. Une lueur interrogatrice brilla dans le regard océan, rendant son expression plus douce.

\- J'ai envie de me promener. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

Ginga ne se vexa pas de son manque d'enthousiasme apparent. Ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était la vitesse avec laquelle Kyoya avait accepté et l'inexistence flagrante de la moindre hésitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Kyoya se plaçait à côté de lui. C'était toujours un tel bonheur de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

\- Où on va ?

\- Près du canal ?

Kyoya acquiesça. N'attendant que cela, Ginga sortit du B-Pit. Alors qu'ils avançaient côte à côte dans les rues de Bey-City, il en profita pour observer son petit ami. Il marchait fièrement, comme toujours, donnant l'impression que la ville entière lui appartenait. Rien dans sa démarche ou dans ses mouvements ne donnait l'impression qu'il avait été blessé. L'inquiétude de Ginga baissa d'un cran. Cela signifiait que Kyoya avait juste besoin de repos pour aller mieux.

\- Un problème ?

Ginga leva la tête pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Évidemment, il avait remarqué qu'il l'observait.

\- Aucun ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme, résistant à grand peine à l'envie de lui prendre la main.

Ils atteignirent les rives du canal assez rapidement. Elles étaient désertes, comme souvent. Il s'agissait d'un des rares lieux sans lien avec le Beyblade où Kyoya et lui se sentaient aussi à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Ginga bondit par-dessus une barrière – même s'il aurait pu choisir de descendre par les escaliers qui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques pas de lui – et glissa sur quelques centimètres avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il s'étendit sur le dos. Kyoya vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas d'étoiles ?

\- Je vais faire une petite sieste pour pouvoir les regarder ce soir.

\- Et tu m'as demandé de venir parce que tu as besoin d'un doudou pour dormir ?

\- C'est ça.

L'air moqueur de Kyoya disparut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, laissant transparaître sa surprise.

Ginga tapota l'herbe à côté de lui.

\- Tu viens ?

Kyoya hésita un instant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ginga appuya son épaule contre la sienne et lui prit la main. Il ferma les yeux, bien qu'il ne ressentait pas une once de fatigue. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour inciter Kyoya à se reposer !

Il s'efforça de patienter, essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui lui permettrait de patienter le temps que Kyoya s'endorme. Le Beyblade lui donnait juste envie de bondir sur ses pieds et de provoquer la première personne qu'il verrait en duel – ce qui était contre-productif quand on voulait que cette personne se repose. Les hamburgers lui rappelaient qu'il avait un peu faim et lui donnaient envie d'aller en acheter – d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si Kyoya avait déjà mangé aujourd'hui. Les étoiles lui rappelaient cruellement que la nuit surviendrait dans de longues heures. Quant à Kyoya...

Ginga soupira intérieurement. Même s'ils sortaient ensemble, il avait l'impression que Kyoya faisait de son mieux pour le garder à distance et ne pas compter sur lui. C'était blessant. Surtout qu'il ne lui montrait même pas quand il était seulement fatigué. À croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, il commençait à en avoir assez. Il tourna la tête vers Kyoya. Ce dernier avait les traits bien plus détendus que lorsqu'il était réveillé et sa respiration profonde abaissait et soulevait son ventre. Ginga aurait posé une main sur sa peau s'il n'avait pas craint de le réveiller. Kyoya était encore plus épuisé qu'il ne le croyait pour s'endormir aussi facilement dans un lieu publique : c'était contre tout ce que lui disait son instinct.

Kyoya roula sur le flanc et appuya son front contre son épaule. Le souffle de Ginga se bloqua. La main de Kyoya se referma sur le bas de sa veste et il appuya un peu plus son front contre lui. Ginga l'observa sans oser respirer. Kyoya était... juste... adorable. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le qualifier en cet instant.

Et Kyoya le tuerait sans doute s'il l'apprenait.

Ginga l'observa avec attendrissement. Finalement, il n'aurait aucun problème à rester là plusieurs heures.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga somnola à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'après-midi. Rester immobile aussi longtemps sans s'endormir demandait un réel effort. Ginga y parvint difficilement – et seulement parce qu'il voulait voir Kyoya se réveiller.

Le premier indice du réveil de Kyoya fut son expression qui se durcit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses paupières se serrèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il se redressa à demi et se frotta les yeux, peinant à sortir du sommeil.

Ginga craqua un peu plus.

Kyoya s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps.

Bien que ce n'était pas une question, Ginga acquiesça. Kyoya avait encore un air à moitié réveillé mais le repos semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il tendait la main vers Kyoya et qu'il passait la main sur ses cheveux.

\- Ça va ?

Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux soudainement aigus. Ginga continua de jouer avec ses cheveux sans s'en préoccuper.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Je sais.

Kyoya le repoussa d'un léger coup d'épaule et s'écarta en le fusillant du regard. Ce que Ginga redoutait arrivait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

Kyoya grondait presque. Ginga posa sa main à plat sur l'herbe.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. On sort ensemble, ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ? Tu ne peux pas me mettre à l'écart juste comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur tes gardes avec moi. Je te fais confiance, je sais que je peux compter sur toi et que je n'ai rien besoin de te cacher. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ? Tu sais, être ensemble, ça veut dire qu'on doit compter l'un sur l'autre, qu'on doit se faire confiance. Tu me caches même le fait d'être fatigué. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si tu avais quelque chose de grave ? Est-ce que tu me le cacherais aussi parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Tu veux dire que cette histoire de promenade, c'était juste pour que je me repose ?

Ginga opina.

\- Tu étais épuisé. Il fallait bien.

Kyoya le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais, soupira-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas un éclat de colère dans sa voix. Ginga sentit ses épaules se détendre. Ça s'était passé mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer.

Kyoya se rallongea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Les étoiles ne sont pas encore levées. Je pensais que tu voulais les regarder ce soir.

Les lèvres de Ginga s'étirèrent. Le programme que Kyoya lui proposait – repos sous un agréable soleil puis spectacle des étoiles – lui plaisait.

Il s'allongea à côté de lui.

\- C'est ça.

Cette fois-ci, il ne lutta pas contre le sommeil qui le gagnait lentement.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonus :**

Assis dans un fast-food avec son petit ami, Kyoya se demandait s'il devait se vexer que l'abruti en question s'amuse à remplir son assiette de frites ou de hamburgers à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête – à croire qu'il le pensait incapable de prendre soin de lui-même – ou être exaspéré parce que le même abruti s'imaginait être discret – sérieusement, comme s'il ne remarquerait pas que l'assiette se remplissait. En remarquant un énième réapprovisionnement, Kyoya convint qu'il ressentait les deux équitablement. Ce foutu rouquin... Il n'avait même pas envie de le lui faire remarquer.

-... et c'est le meilleur hamburger de ce restaurant. Tu devrais le goûter !

Kyoya lui jeta un regard agacé – nuance numéro un, celle qui montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il était incapable de se passer de sa compagnie et encore moins _pourquoi_ ils sortaient ensemble.

\- J'ai plus très faim.

Il avait mangé suffisamment pour une journée entière au moins.

\- Oh, allez. Y'a toujours de la place pour un hamburger à cinq étages.

Kyoya le dévisagea puis secoua la tête. Ginga lui prit la main et sourit – de ce sourire tellement lumineux que c'en était ridicule. Et Kyoya ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais quelque chose s'apaisa en lui et, en réponse, son expression perdit de sa dureté.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on emporte le reste et qu'on aille regarder les étoiles apparaître ?

Kyoya acquiesça. Ça lui dirait bien.

Ce foutu rouquin...


End file.
